Dark Shadows
by The Story Guy
Summary: My Story is about the out of controll reproduction of ghost pokemon and those pokemon torcher the people of the world while a few trainers try to stop them well I don't want to spoil it so go read and enjoy! Please remember to write a review Thanx, Matt P


Dark Shadows

Chapter One Shadow Quest.

Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Help! No! Somebody!!!!!!....................................

No!!!! Don't! What's wrong? said Matt's Mom as she stumbled into the dark room. Oh sorry mom I must have been having another one of my nightmares, said Matt as he slowly rose from is bungled bed. Matt are you still having those dreams about the dark shadows chasing you? Yeah. They are chasing me while I am running through a narrow path in a dark forbidden forest. The shadows look like Gengar, Haunter, Gastly, and Misdreaveous, said Matt with a flabbergasted look on his face. Well you will get over them soon dear, said Matt's Mom. But mom it just seems so real it's really freaky. we will talk about it later now off to the pokemon lab Professor Elm wanted to talk to you. Okay, Matt said with an expression on his face like he was happy about going to the lab. As Matt went to jump into the shower to freshen up a shadow floated by his window... Matt don't forget your Pokegear and your Pokemon. But mom I'm just going next door, he said in a voice of like he was 

saying, duh!!! No buts about it young man you never know there are pokemon all over the place. Okay, said matt in a low tone. Well I'm off! Okay but be careful, she said as Matt walked out the door. The mysterious shadow was coming at Matt from behind. Matt look out! Go!!! Jigglypuff!!! Jigglypuff use Lullaby! Huh? Matt said. Ahhhhhh!! Kristin push Matt out of the way of the mysterious shadow. Jiggglyyyypufffff, Jigalyyyy Puff. ZZZZzzzz. The shadow fell to the ground with not even a thud. Thanks Kristin, Kristin was a very good friend of Matt's since they were only in kindergarten. No problem what was that? said Kristin. I don't know let's go check it out. Matt and Kristin slowly approached the creature. It appeared to be a Gastly! Oh no. Matt said in a shaky tone. What? asked Kristin. It's just like my dream. Huh? I had a dream last night about Gastlys and some other pokemon chasing me through the forest. Well we got rid of that one. Thanks again I wonder what it was doing? Who knows. Thank you Jigglypuff , said Matt very sweetly to her. Jiggly!!!!!. Well I got to run see ya! Bye, said Kristin as Matt headed towards the lab. When Matt got inside he saw Prof. Elm at his computer working on some sort of file. Ohh Hi Matt I was expecting you soon. My Mom said you needed me for something. Yeah (there was a brief flash back of people running from a whole lot of ghost pokemon people were being scared to death) There has been an outbreak of ghost pokemon, (Prof. Elm begined) ghost pokemon that have been putting thousands of people in shock and even comas. If these horrid pokemon are not stopped there will be a huge threat that the worlds population will drop and the human being will be forced to build a new world underground where we would be much safer than we are up here on the top. I need you Matt to go out there and join the thousands of pokemon trainers that are trying to stop this horrible future from becoming true. Will you Matt please do this for me and many other people to? Prof. Elm asked with a sad tone in his voice. ........ Yes! I will I will help get the population of ghost pokemon back to normal. Okay then you can bring three friends to help. please be careful and fight them for me and everyone else who is very helpless to defend themselves. Okay I will try my best, said matt with a proud gleam in his eyes. Bye Matt and do your best. As Matt got home He heard screams coming from inside his house a Haunter was attacking his Mom and his little sister. The only thing that had saved them was the courage's little pidgey his sister got for her birthday. Then the pidgey suddenly dropped to the floor. Piddgey No! Go!!! Marril!! Matt yelled Water gun Marril! The haunter flew towards Marril Marrilllllll!!!! Marril jumped over the Haunter and sprayed another blast of water towards the Haunter. It fell to the ground with not even a thud. Matt threw it outside while it was still unconscious. The Pidgey rose from the floor while evolving into pigeotto. Thank you pidgey for saving them until I got here. Matt said. Pigeotto please protect my family while I am gone. Pidddddgeyyyyoooooo!!!! Gone huh? Matt's mom muttered. Matt explained about the ghost pokemon and the human race. Then he went off with tears in his mothers eyes to find three of his friends to help. Matt got Kristin, Matthew, and Trey. As they headed off Professor Elm had got all of his pokemon to form a ring around the city and protect them from the ghost monsters while all the flying pokemon watched out from above. As they left the whole town cheered for the courage of the young trainers. and hoped that they would return soon and safe. As they headed off they had no idea what was in store for them in the future.

Chapter 2 Derailed with a familiar TV star

As we left our young trainers they were headed off towards Tokyo were they would hope to meet a lot of strong trainers to help battle the shadow Creatures, "Yay! we're going to Tokyo we're going to Tokyo!" Kristin sang as they headed towards the train station. "What is so wonderful about Tokyo?" asked Matthew as they ( "Hang on there a sec," Matthew said as he stopped and turned to face the front, "please refer to me as my true name Kaeo okay!") Fine then okay as I was saying Matthew (KAEO!!!) okay okay KAEO asked "what is so great about Tokyo?" Kristin's eyes turned all bubbly and got big and round. "Tenchi."............................................. Matt, Trey, and Kaeo fell over anime style. "UGH!" they all said with dumbfounded looks on their faces. " Come on lover girl lets get to the train station before they leave us!" Trey dragged Kristin away while she was still in a daze stiff as a board. " Here we are the train station lets get going." Excuse me ma'am, sorry sir." the halls of the train were very crowded but they finally reached there room they all had a place to sit it was a very cozy place to have especially because it was so cheap. As the train left the station the train was moving slowly the young trainers fell asleep as the train had been moving for only about 30 minutes. All of the sudden they were awoken by the red gleam and the intense heat coming from outside their door. "Huh?" Trey said as he rose from the seat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Matt, Kaeo, Kristin get up the train is on fire!" "Lets jump out the window !" There is no window!" Matt said as the heat grew more intense." Let's use our pokemon!" Okay! Go Marril! yelled Trey. Help us out Vaporeon! gasped Kristin. Go Wooper! Matt hollered. Go Charmander! Kaeo yelled let's fight fire 

with fire! Charmander Flamethrower now! Kaeo no! Charmander set fire to their cabin and added towards the heat. Whoops I guess the old saying is all wet! Kaeo said as he screamed because a hole in the wall flamed up. Everyone aim your water gun towards the hole in the wall and try to put it out. They got the hole put out so they all jumped out of the train just as the fire reached the oil tanks that it was carrying and the train exploded. ( Now have you ever noticed that the people always jump out of the flaming whatever it is just in time, that gets old if you ask me! But you probably did not ask me so I'll keep my mouth shut.) As they got up from the ground they decided to walk along the train tracks until they got to a train station as they reached the tunnel they heard a noise. What was that Kristin gasped. I don't know GENGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gengar hopped on Trey and ate him. THE End....................................... Just kidding Kaeo sent out his Lugia and destroyed all the Gengar Midreavous gastly, and Haunter. THE END............................................Gotcha again ( I bet Kaeo wishes he had a Lugia. Hee hee I know I'm mean oh well back to the real story.) Then Kaeo sent out Meowth and used pay day and made Meowth throw the money towards the lake and the Gengar ran after the money and fell off the cliff into the lake. Let's go! Trey yelled as they moved forward. As they got out of the tunnel they saw a stranger that had been stranded to. Ooooo he cute said Kristin as her eyes got all bubbly again and she fainted. Kristin! Hi the stranger said, My name is Tenchi................................. to be continued.


End file.
